Abortion
by bffimagine
Summary: Heero Yuy is a very stubborn person. After he is injured in a battle, another mission is called and he refuses to abort. Will this mission cost him his life? Or will Duo save him before it's too late?
1. Failure

Bffimagine: So… I think someone reviewed a story of mine a LONG time ago and said if I wrote a 2/1 story they'd read it. Well, I guess I've finally gotten to it!

"DUO! BEHIND YOU!" Quatre yelled, hastily ripping through five Taurus mobile suits.

Wufei nonchalantly tore the enemy to little shreds of metal.

"We're on a battlefield, Maxwell. You'd better watch your own back," he warned disappointedly.

"Sorry. I've been a bit distracted," the long-haired pilot responded as he cut some nearby Leos.

Heero obliterated about fifty of the opposing force, moving through the swarm of enemies extraordinarily rapidly.

"You can't be distracted in the middle of a war," the Wing pilot scolded monotonously.

"DUO!"

Deathscythe whipped around just in time to cleave another mobile suit in two.

'That was a close one…' he thought to himself.

The reason why Duo had been so distracted was Heero Yuy. The 'perfect soldier' was so… perfect. And unfortunately for Duo, he found himself falling for the stoic warrior.

Duo sighed.

'Heero, if you only knew how much I loved you.'

Oblivious to the world outside his gundam, the piercing scream never reached his ears.

While Duo was pondering his thoughts, a particularly zealous pilot was heading straight for him, ready to strike. Trowa had not seen him; his back was turned. Wufei was just barely fighting off a small army of about twenty mobile suits and Quatre was unable to do anything but watch.

'Duo, you're going to get yourself killed,' Heero shook his head and lunged into the target of the opponents attack.

'I won't let you die. I won't let you die because—why does this absurd feeling take over? I feel this odd pounding in my chest, whenever you walk by. What is it? I… is it—love? I… I love you.' Heero shook his head again as he felt the weird emotion take over. He loved Duo? Why?

Snapping out of his trance, Heero realized he would make it about half a second late. It that happened, Wing's arm would be amputated. But if he sped up now, Wing might be decapitated.

His only choice was…

Heero swerved to the left and slotted himself between the attacker and Duo. The enemy's sword stabbed right into the cockpit of Heero's gundam, and just before passing out he halved the opposing mobile suit.

"HEERO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Quatre yelled, but his voice fell on unhearing ears.

'What?'

Duo suddenly woke up from his musings and turned around. Wing was standing with a sword through its cockpit, and it began to float awkwardly off to the side.

"Heero!"

Pressing buttons in a mad flurry of grief, Duo jumped out of his gundam and propelled himself towards Heero's.

Yanking the sword with everything in him, Duo pulled the giant weapon out of the mobile suit. He opened the cockpit and leaped inside.

Heero's limp form fell into Duo's arms, and the older boy gently pulled him from the gundam.

"Duo, I—Aishiteru," Heero whispered weakly before passing out again.

"Aishiteru," Duo said quietly.

"Heero's wounds are serious," Quatre announced nervously, "If he doesn't get proper medical attention, he'll die."

"Duo's been taking this pretty hard," Trowa commented with a touch of concern.

"It wasn't ENTIRELY Maxwell's fault," Wufei added, knowing it was Heero's recklessness and willingness to sacrifice his life that had gotten him so badly injured. If he had just come up behind the other mobile suit it would have resulted in less, or no, injury at all.

"But, the only thing that really puzzles ME is the fact that Heero even saved Duo in the first place. If the mobile suit had gotten him, the injuries would not be fatal nor very serious, and definitely didn't jeopardize the mission's objective. In fact, since he saved Duo we had to abort." Trowa crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"I don't get that either. Obviously you would have given anything for Quatre, seeing as you two are the perfect example of little lovebirds, but Heero and Duo…" Wufei dragged off.

"Duo and Heero know each other better than the rest of us do. Perhaps they've finally developed a friendship?" Quatre eyed the other two pilots warily.

Getting up abruptly, Duo, who had been listening in from the doorframe, left and scurried into the room he and Heero shared.

As it was for the last few hours, Heero lay motionless on the bed, completely still.

'When do you plan to wake up?' Duo frowned and gently stroked Heero's cheek.

Sighing, Duo made his way to his dresser. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and sauntering into the shower.

He carefully pulled at the band holding his braid, and long brown tresses stuck to his skin.

The pattering of the water stopped, and Duo changed. He flopped onto the bed as steam poured out of the bathroom.

Closing his lids over tired amethyst orbs, Duo fell asleep almost immediately.

The night was quiet; darkness was lain thickly from edge to edge. The stars shone like beacons in the sky.

Cobalt blue eyes shot open.

bffimagine: I think you can guess what's happened by now. Then you can guess what's happening next!

3 reviews update


	2. Tricked

Bffimagine: Well, I'm back. Begrudgingly, mind you, but back. Gomen ne... I did take a while -.-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Duo woke to the sound of clanging metal. He rolled over to take a look at the clock: Four A.M.

Who would be up at this insane hour?

He reluctantly squirmed out from under the covers, knowing he would have been called for a mission with the next hour anyhow. Dressing quickly, he bounded down the steps.

Quatre and Trowa had fallen asleep together on the sofa, and Duo smiled secretly to himself.

'That might be me and Heero one day.'

Yawning without having a chance to stifle the noise, Duo slipped out the door.

"Well, it means Wufei is making all that noise. Probably polishing his gundam as always…" Duo sighed to himself and jogged down the hallway.

Sure enough, Wufei was in his gundam. But he wasn't making the noise; he was fast asleep in the cockpit of Nataku.

"But…"

Again the clanging noise resounded through the hangar.

'It can't be…' Duo thought in disbelief, 'But… I never checked if he was there…'

"Heero?" Duo called out tentatively.

"Yes?" Heero slid out from under his gundam's foot.

"You shouldn't be up!" Duo scolded in exasperation.

"A mission was called. I have to repair Wing so that it may be completed successfully."

Duo sighed again.

Gathering his thoughts, he checked over Heero's body.

All the bandages had been removed and Heero had obviously taken a shower and changed. The gash was still red and painfully raw, but the internal wounds had apparently healed.

"Right. Well, Heero, you know that could've killed an ordinary man. I'm surprised your healed in only… not even a day," Duo was seemingly explaining the situation to Heero as he squatted down beside the other pilot.

"Hn."

Heero resumed fixing the mechanics of his mobile suit.

Fidgeting, Duo watched Heero repair Wing.

Nervous silence followed, along with the clanging of metal against metal and the hiss of melting alloy.

"Don't you understand?" Duo finally blurted out. Heero eyed him quizzically.

"You could've… no… would've… you were SUPPOSED to die! A normal human would've! I was worried you wouldn't make it!" Duo was very irritated by now. Why was Heero so cold?

Normally stoic, Heero seemed greatly hurt but also touched by Duo's words.

"Many thanks for your concern, Duo." He stopped his work and got up. When Duo looked over Wing, it seemed even more magnificent than before.

"Maybe a NORMAL human knows what they're talking about when it comes to love and emotions. Obviously, I don't." Heero swept out of the room, leaving Duo stunned and quite shocked by the outburst.

'I… I didn't mean it like that…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of the day, Heero seemed weak and in severe pain. Every few seconds or so, the icy teen's eyes squinted in confusion for no reason, and there was a definite, yet subtle sway in his steps.

"You should abort the mission," both Quatre and Trowa told him, "Your health will only decrease."

Even Wufei gave a shake of his head in disapproval.

"If you go for this particular mission, Yuy, you'll die. I'll go in your place; you stay here and recuperate." Wufei's offer was extremely generous considering his distant attitude.

Heero, still seeming really out of it, shook his head dizzily.

"I have to take this one, alone. I refuse to abort."

Duo, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, was staring at the floor.

'This is probably my fault… he thinks he isn't human now. Why is it that he's so unnaturally intelligent, but gets so confused over something like… mortality?

'Does he think the only way to find out if he's human is to kill himself? He's only fifteen. These thoughts shouldn't come to him until he turns nineteen; until he's my age. Or older, even.'

Heero nodded in turn at each of the other pilots, and left the room.

"DUO!" Quatre yelled as soon as they heard Wing take off.

"What?" Duo almost snapped at Quatre, but managed to catch himself just in time.

"Why didn't you try to stop him? You know he listens to you the most! Now he's off to kill himself!" Trowa jumped in now.

"What did you do, Maxwell? Yuy is so out of it I don't think he's even in there. It's just a shell. It's as if Yuy's on auto-pilot!" Wufei had taken a menacing step toward Duo.

"All we can do is watch now. We'd better hope Heero makes it out alive." Quatre sighed and opened Heero's laptop.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked curiously, but also worriedly because if anything went wrong Heero would have Quatre's head.

"I want to see what this mission is all about," Quatre replied evenly, clicking around quickly.

"There it is," Wufei said, pointing at an icon on the screen.

As the document opened, Quatre's eyes widened.

"This mission is impossible," he breathed, "No one can possibly do that. This one's certain death; kamikaze if you will."

"Who was it sent by?" Duo asked quietly.

"Dr. J., probably." Trowa read through the document quickly.

"Unreal," Wufei muttered, "Relena would send a mission like this?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero managed to get into the Peacecraft vicinity easily enough. It wasn't very helpful to know that Relena hadn't alerted any of her security Heero was to arrive.

As stealthily as possible, Heero maneuvered Wing into the building. He managed to find an area where he could leave Wing as he stole into the palace.

Slipping through crevices and small areas, Heero managed to get into Relena's personal quarters just as she asked in her message.

"Relena? Why did you ask me come here?" Heero groped around in the dark room, trying to move in further.

A crack was heard as a silenced gun was loaded. Heero's sharp senses kicked into gear as he dodged shot after shot.

"Heero!" Relena's muffled voice sounded into the room. Heero now knew exactly where she was, and also took that she was bound and gagged.

Darting over furniture, Heero ran through the darkness, his eyes now accustomed to the dark. He made his way to Relena in a matter of seconds, untied, ungagged, and released her from a guard's grip.

"Watch out Heero!"

Heero turned around just in time and managed to dodge a bullet heading for his heart, but he pulled away a second too late and caught the shot in the shoulder.

"I just hacked us into Relena's palace security cameras. If I'm right… Heero's in this room…" Wufei clicked around a little and then the screen showed Heero quickly releasing Relena and getting shot in the shoulder. The camera had something to the effect of night vision, so the rest of the pilots could see what was happening clearly.

"He isn't going to make it," Trowa commented, gesturing to the screen, "I don't think Heero can see how many there are. My estimate is around thirty-eight to forty-five."

"He can't dodge forever, either. If he tries to carry Relena out of the room that will slow him down even more." Duo had begun to worry terribly about Heero. If the Wing pilot died, he would be the one to blame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimacing, Heero picked Relena up and dashed out of the room, slipping through bullets and crashing through the door. He ran as fast as he could toward Wing.

Jumping in, he pulled Relena into the cockpit along with him. He took off with haste, taking down several mobile suits that pursued them.

"How did you contact me if they were holding you hostage?" Heero asked flatly.

"I managed to steal and utilize on of their palm pilots. I emailed you before they took it away, but they didn't know I managed to send you a message."

"Why did they hold you hostage?"

Relena smirked evilly.

"Because I asked them to."

Heero stopped breathing in mid-gasp as Relena stabbed him through the lung. She pulled the blade out from between his ribs and stabbed him repeatedly in the abdomen. She stabbed him in the back, piercing his second lung, but just before he collapsed he saw a light…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heero… WHAT THE HELL!" Duo had sent a message to Wing through Deathscythe. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were in Sandrock, Heavyarms and Shenlong respectively, and the all saw the horrific homicide attempt made by the Peacecraft queen.

"Why, Relena?" Quatre almost sobbed.

Relena returned the message.

"If I can win Heero's heart, I'll just take it and then make the person who has it eat it raw."

Trowa and Wufei felt like throwing up, yet Duo actually did and Quatre was sobbing uncontrollably.

'She set this up… set it all up… the message…'

(Flashback)

The message on the screen wasn't overly lengthy, but was moderately long:

Heero,

This is Relena. I want you to come to my palace so you can do something for me. You'll have to get through quite a bite of security, since this came up with too short notice for me to call anything off.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

If you can make it as soon as possible that would be much of help.

Thanks,

Relena.

(End of flashback.)

'We should have realized… the message was way too long for her to have emailed it without the guard noticing… If she had used her own device they would've seen her typing, and if she was tied up and gagged like we saw Heero untying her… she wouldn't have been able to type anything at all. Why didn't Heero realize all this?'

A yelling match between Quatre and Relena brought Duo out of his thoughts.

"You took advantage of him! You knew he wouldn't realize the clues until afterwards because of the urgency in your message! You sent a pre-written document of details for him to read, and pretended as if it was on the palm pilot you stole! But you couldn't have stolen a palm pilot, they would've noticed! Heero was worried about you because you were his friend! You took advantage of all that!" Quatre was rambling on and on, screaming until his throat hurt.

"I don't care! Heero was supposed to love me, not someone else. Not… NOT DUO!" Relena was breaking into tears as well.

Duo glared at her in his screen.

"How would you know, anyway, Ms. Queen-of-the-World?" Duo spat at her, "It's not like you gave a damn about him up until now!"

"I have satellites watching each and every one of your moves. No matter what you do, I see what's happening."

"So you're not only a bitch, but you're a stalker too!" Duo had begun his own yelling match with Relena.

"You had no right," Trowa seethed, "Heero still cared about you. Wasn't that enough? He could've left you altogether, but he has a heart. A naïve one at that, since he actually believed you, but only because he's young. Duo was much kinder to him than you ever were, he tended to his wounds and took care of him when he was ill. We're his friends Relena, but unlike you none of us have tried to kill him."

"Yuy was very kind to you, Peacecraft. He didn't kill Zechs"—Wufei feigned a cough—"Because he knew it would make you sad. He could've taken that bastard down if it weren't for you."

"OZ… Mari Maiah, he could've killed them all. But he had a heart. He knew you didn't like killing, and neither did he, but you were the only thing stopping him from killing everything in sight. You were what triggered the nightmares Dr. J extracted from him, telling him emotions were useless. You made him confused, not knowing what was right or wrong. We had to teach him friendship. We had to teach him love." Duo had begun to sob.

"You caused him so much pain, you caused him all of this confusion! We had to save him, teach him to be human all over again. And a hell of a lot you did for him!" Trowa's mind snapped and he just lashed at Relena.

"He had that one nightmare… the one of the little girl and her dog… all because of you. You invoked those images with your big speeches of peace, and he didn't want to kill. But every word you said rang in his ears and made him cry every time his sword was stained with blood. That nightmare he had… a little girl gives him a flower. He is running with her dog and asks him innocent questions, like what's your name, where do you live… but he can't answer. He doesn't have a name of his own, he doesn't even have a home. So we made him a home. You just brushed him away, after all he did for you. Then the little girl goes home.

"Heero is sent on missions, and even though he doesn't want to kill, he goes because of all the painful memories of torture—Dr. J would punish him for nothing, even for success—and he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. We should've realized you hurt him more than that bastard…

"Eventually his dream did become worse. He was assigned to destroy the OZ building, and he did, blowing it up. But the little girl's home is not very far away, and falling mobile suits and debris destroy her home. All that was left of her smiling, sunny personality was a torn, bloody scrap of her once white dress, and her small dog lying dead in the rubble.

"I remember how Heero's tears looked on his face just before he plunged Wing into the water. He said, 'How many times must I kill that girl and her dog?' but I couldn't answer. The pain in his voice and eyes made it hurt just to look at him."

Wufei's long story made Trowa finally break and cry, but Relena laughed.

"Heero deserved it. He deserved it all!" Relena scooped up some of Heero's blood and held it up so the other pilots could see it clearly.

"See his blood? This is blood tinged with hatred. My hatred for him. He broke my heart and now I'll shred his!"

Duo shut off his communications screen and took a deep breath. He sent the other pilots a private message.

"I'm going out to get Heero. That bitch Relena is going down."

Deathscythe took off into space.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bffimagine: Well, not much of a cliffie there. Relena haters unite!


	3. Putting Back the Pieces

Bffimagine: YAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN…

Duo was halfway out of the hangar when Quatre called him back.

"We can't just let Wing stay there in space, especially at Relena's command. I'll go up with you; then I can take Wing down."

Nodding in silent agreement, Duo offered a quaking hand to Quatre.

'My hand is shaking… Am I really that angry with Relena?' Duo shook his head to clear his thoughts, 'Of course I am, dammit! She tried to kill Heero!'

And so Deathscythe stole away into the starry sky.

Blood was petering out of Heero's wounds like water from a bucket full of holes. Relena scrunched up her nose and climbed as high as she could in the cramped cockpit.

"Oh, and this is a new dress…"

'If any of the pilots come for Heero…' Relena took Heero's gun.

"Alright Cat, we're almost there."

Quatre nodded.

"Approach them from the side, and angle from underneath. That's where Relena's blind spot would be."

"Wing has a blind spot? Do all our gundams have a blind spot I should look out for?" Duo mentally slapped himself, wondering why he never worried about this from before.

"Actually, Wing is the only gundam WITHOUT a blind spot. But Relena isn't trained like any of us, so she won't utilize this ability of the gundam. She will have many blind spots, only this one's the most vulnerable."

Quirking an eyebrow, Duo shrugged and continued on.

"What?"

Heero peered at his surroundings. As always, he kept his brain waves neutral, in case this was some sort of assessment.

Everything was white, until suddenly the ground shifted. Then he was watching himself, bleeding as Relena fussed over her clothes.

'How is this—'

He stopped his thoughts as his gaze shifted to Duo.

'They came for me…'

Watching with an edge of suspicion, Heero eyed Relena while keeping his main focus Duo and Quatre.

Using his peripheral vision, Heero also kept a sharp mental archive of his surroundings. Only the corner of his eye twitched as soon as he saw movement.

"Who's there?" he called out monotonously. Nothing ever startled the 'Perfect' or 'Stone' soldier. His stoic composure was never broken unless it came to…

"Duo."

'Ah? Who said that?' Heero's eyes slid across the endless white, only to find what seemed to be a reflection of himself.

"You… What are you?" he asked the reflection.

"Me? What you should be asking is who—or what—are YOU." The figure smirked and turned his back, walking away.

"Wait! What do you know about me?"

"What do you know about yourself?" The figure disappeared.

'I know… I know nothing… I can't remember anything…'

Heero shuffled through his memories, which spontaneously began to whiz past him.

Flashes of his childhood stood out most. He saw himself as he was just born, his mother and father smiling at him in the happiest of sorts. He saw the doctors gaze in awe as his perfection; when Heero was born he was perfect.

He saw all the tests they put him through, ripping him away from his once-happy parents. He saw their tears as his blood flowed into tubes, how his mind was twisted and molded into the mind of the 'Perfect Soldier'.

As all of the relentless memories swam by, Heero unearthed the most painful of them all. He saw himself as he was, only…

This wasn't a memory. This is what the world would be.

He saw blood everywhere, saturating the very air he breathed. The ground was dark with blood and mud was a deep mahogany colour.

Blood dripped off his fingertips. He pulled his hand up, only to see it was buried deep within the sternum of a little boy. A large, bloody cavity had been ripped into the boy, and with cold realization Heero found he had ripped that hole… With his bare hands.

"I'm… what am I?"

He stumbled backward to trip over a body. Once he fell he saw four others were with that one body, as if they were killed as they came to each others' aid. He saw the fear etched on each face, encrypted with hurt that ran unadulterated and vivid.

Much like the blood running from their veins.

But more than the fear in the faces, repulsive was the actual faces of the fallen humans.

They were the faces of his friends.

"W-Wufei? Qu-Quatre… no… Trowa?"

Horror washed over him with the force of the tide brought on by the hurricane. Each wave lapped over him harshly, the merciless laughter of the water crashing on the rocks pounding in his ears.

"I… I did this…"

Cerulean orbs set on the first body he tripped over.

"D-Duo…"

Tears dripped from the eyes now wide with dilated pupils. Water spilling from the sea of deep blue.

"Aishiteru Duo, I'm sorry." He hugged the body of his fallen comrade. Though Duo's amethyst eyes were set with engravings of betrayal, they also held a depth of longing.

'Perfect Soldiers' didn't cry, they didn't love. They didn't have emotions. They didn't feel pain. They couldn't get hurt. They didn't feel guilt nor shame nor regret.

Heero wasn't a 'Perfect Soldier'.

"WAKE UP HEERO!" Duo yelled through tears. He and Quatre had made it to Wing, had knocked out Relena and had shoved her into her prissy palace.

Of course, Duo would've been happier with decapitation, but Quatre wouldn't let him kill the queen on the world.

So he'd settled with bringing him back to the estate they were currently staying in. Quatre had an estate in almost every country, and on every colony.

"WAKE UP!"

"He's going to be fine, Duo. Relax a bit." Trowa was cleaning Heero's wounds. He threw another blood-soaked towel into the bucket at his side.

Wufei sighed almost inaudibly.

"What could've driven Relena to do something like that?" he asked no one in particular, shaking his head.

"She's jealous. Apparently someone stole Heero from her." Trowa stared straight ahead, not looking at anything. Almost looking through the wall.

"We know that much," Quatre mumbled, grabbing a cool washcloth and setting it over Heero's fevered forehead.

"Quite an infection. Looks like Relena used quite an interesting knife." Wufei moved the washcloth and felt Heero's head. He grimaced and pulled his hand away, replacing the cloth.

"She probably tipped it with a poison. I'll analyze it as soon as Heero comes out of delirium." Trowa tried to bring a needle to Heero's arm, but the younger boy flinched and moved erratically.

"We can't risk it. Duo, pin him down." Quatre grabbed Heero's ankles and held them onto the bed. Duo, following his lead, held Heero's wrists down as well.

Nodding, Trowa quickly took a blood sample, but Heero didn't move or begin to thrash as Duo and Quatre had predicted. He lay perfectly still.

"I failed."

Duo's attention was caught by the barely audible statement.

"Heero?"

"He… Duo… I couldn't save him."

"Wake up, Heero, wake up! I'm right here."

"It… I… failed."

"He's delirious. His fever is high, but we can expect it to break within three days." Trowa had already started analyzing Heero's blood.

Quatre breathed a sigh of anxiety.

"What kind of poison is it?"

Trowa froze.

"Its… its fatal."

Every pilot could almost hear Duo's heart crash through the floor.

"H-how will he die?"

"It will melt his organs, dry out all his blood. There's an antidote, but I don't think we can get it to him in time." Trowa coughed over the lump in his throat.

"We can," Duo urged to other pilots, "We HAVE to. Think about the times he tried for us."

The other pilots hung their heads.

"Maxwell's right," Wufei admitted.

"We have to try," Quatre added.

Trowa nodded.

"Alright. About this antidote—"

"The only person in the universe who as enough is Dr. J." Trowa blurted out before Duo could continue.

"Dr. J? He'll give it to us if it's for Heero. How much time to we have?" Quatre peered at Trowa intently.

"Two days."

"Alright. Two of us go for the antidote and two stay back to take care of Heero."

"I'll stay back," Duo volunteered, and Wufei followed. Trowa and Quatre got ready to depart for Dr. J's lab.

"If we're not back with the antidote in two days, then—"

Duo cut Quatre off.

"You're GOING to be back in two days."

Nodding meekly, Quatre entered Sandrock. Trowa entered Heavyarms and the both took off.

Wufei covered Heero in bandages, wrapping his wounds tightly. He wiped his face and gently let water trickle down his throat.

'A fifteen-year-old boy caught in war.'

It finally occurred to Wufei as to how young the pilots were.

'Last week was my nineteenth birthday. Maxwell turned nineteen already, Quatre's sixteen soon to be seventeen and Barton is eighteen. None of us has turned twenty.'

'And the youngest of all of us is Heero, yet he was the one who went through the most torture, physically, emotionally and mentally. He is the best pilot of the rest of the gundam wielders.'

'Click'. Duo entered the room and Wufei's head snapped back to see who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Maxwell."

"Who did you expect?"

"No one in particular."

Duo brushed his fingertips over Heero's jawbone.

Just wild beat, communication.

Ame ni, utare nagara.

Iroasenai, astui omoi,

Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

(Just wild beat, communication.

While being pounded by rain

I want to express this unfading passion

With all of me, tonight.)

Nureta, sono kata wo,

Atatamer you ni daita.

Furuete'ru yubisaki wa,

Nani wo motomesama you no?

(I held your damp shoulders to warm you.

Your fingers tremble;

What are they seeking?)

Togire, togirete mo,

Tsutaete hoshii itami wo.

Sameta furi suru koto de,

Otona ni, nante, narenai.

(Even if it's in broken speech,

I want you to tell me your pain.

Pretending that the pain's worn off,

Doesn't make you an adult.)

Anata no manazashi, momoritai,

Kanashimi tsuyosa ni.

Kaeru ai wo shinjite.

(I want to protect that look in your eyes

Believe in the love

That can change sadness to strength.)

-Just Communication, Gundam Wing, anime opening song, Two-Mix

(A/N: Just had to put that it. It described Heero and Duo very well, ne?)

Sunshine flowed over the land, liquid warmth bringing the earth to life.

As Duo woke, he took to note his environment. He tried to remember what happened the previous day.

Wufei was fast asleep in his room, and Duo was lying on his bed opposite Heero's.

The events of the day before came crashing down on the braided pilot.

His hand instinctively shot out to feel Heero's forehead. It was still warm, but the fever had broken.

Though not delirious, Heero was talking in his sleep. It was mostly incoherent mumbling, but every now and then Duo caught a few words.

"I'm… a… failure."

Duo's ears perked up.

"Abort."

'Jeez, he even does missions in his sleep.' Duo got up and sat at the edge of Heero's bed.

"Heero," he whispered into the Japanese pilot's ear, "You're not a failure. Wake up now, okay?"

As if by magic, Heero's eyes fluttered open.

"D-Duo?"

bffimagine: Okay, almost done. REVIEW!


	4. Resolve

Bffimagine: Last chapter!

Pure fear settled in Heero's eyes.

Duo took the trembling boy into his arms, hugging him tightly and running a soothing hand through his hair.

Tears began to soak into Duo's clothing, making the fabric warm and wet. Heero was clutching at Duo's chest, almost as if he couldn't bear to let go.

"Don't leave me, please don't go." Heero's voice was a soft whisper against Duo's skin.

"Shhhhh, Heero, I'm right here."

Crying sobs shook Heero's seemingly small, delicate frame, as Duo held tight to the other pilot.

"It's alright."

"Maxwell," Wufei said as he walked through the door.

"Yuy? You're awake."

Wufei took note that Heero was shaking badly.

"Barton and Winner are back."

Nodding Duo motioned to let them in.

Quatre entered with a small vial of transparent blue liquid.

"We have to get this stuff in his bloodstream within two hours."

Trowa walked through the door behind him.

"Otherwise he'll die."

Duo bit his lip and asked for a syringe.

Wufei bound down the stairs and rummaged through the medical kit Quatre always kept under the kitchen sink, no matter which house he was in.

Grabbing a hypodermic needle, he ran up the flight of stairs again, silently thanking Quatre for letting Duo and Heero sleep on the second floor as opposed to where the rest of them slept, on the twelfth.

"Here." Wufei handed Duo the needle.

Loading the blue liquid into the syringe, Duo carefully took Heero's arm into the crook of his own. Once he knew for sure where a vein was, he inserted the needle and released the liquid into Heero's bloodstream.

"How do we know if it worked?" he asked as he capped the needle and threw it into the trash receptacle.

"If he lives through the night," a bitter look crossed Trowa's face.

Heero woke to the sound of clanging in the hangar. He got up, noting severe soreness in various parts of his body, to investigate the sound.

Running quickly through Quatre's building, he went to the very bottom, where the gundams were kept. The clanging was coming from underneath Deathscythe.

"Duo?"

Sure enough, Duo slid out from underneath his gundam.

"Heero! You shouldn't be up."

Getting off the plank of wood with wheels on the bottom, Duo walked over and gave Heero a hug.

"We were so worried you wouldn't make it," he whispered into Heero's ear.

"Duo… I… Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Heero."

Enveloping Heero in another hug, Duo was mildly surprised when Heero returned the gesture of affection.

"A mission has been called," Wufei announced.

"I think we can blow this one off," Duo grinned mischievously, "After all, we don't trust any of Relena's missions anyhow. Tell her to get some other pilots to do it for her."

"But Duo…" Heero began. Duo cut him off.

"No buts, Hee-chan."

"Are you sure, Duo?" Quatre asked tentatively.

"It would be like abortion," Trowa stated almost bemusedly.

"Then let's let it be an abortion."

bffimagine: Short ending chapter, I know. First GW fic. It would've been better, but I just couldn't think of anything interesting. Review or flame or whatever.


End file.
